I'm On Your Side!
by jazzybizzle
Summary: "C'mon! Let's get out of here!" Ty Lee pulled on Mai's shoulders hurriedly. Mai shook her head as the guards came up, grabbing them both, and a couple more helped Azula off the ground. As they did this, Mai mouthed, "Only one of us can get out of here. You're quicker and faster. You go on my signal."/ Ty Lee escapes with Zuko and the others out of The Boiling Rock. ZxTy AxK SxT
1. Switching Sides

_Little seven year old Ty Lee was running as fast as her small legs could carry her, panting and out of breath. "Help!" She screamed as she ran through the palace halls. Finding an escape route, she pushed open the french doors, forcing herself to speed up as she raced outside._

_"YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER, TY LEE!" Azula screeched, making the young acrobat run faster._

_Just when Ty Lee was about to give up, she found Zuko and Ursa talking and laughing; it all stopped when she appeared in the doorway, gasping and crying._

_"Ty Lee?" Zuko asked as she ran to him, now hiding behind the nine year old._

_"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Ursa asked._

_But then Azula stormed in the room, hands already aflame._

_"You're dead, Pinkie!" Azula screeched._

_"Azula!" Ursa scolded gently. "Now I'm sure that isn't necessary."_

_Zuko's fists balled up, and Ty Lee peeked her head around his shoulder while holding his wrist, her wide doe eyes timidly staring back into Azula's burning gold slits._

_"What did she do?" Zuko demanded._

_"I accidentally bumped into her while practicing my cartwheels!" Ty Lee blurted out._

_"Oh yeah? Did you mention that YOU KNOCKED ME DOWN AND KICKED ME WHILE AT IT?!" Azula roared._

_"I said I was sorry!"_

_"URRRRGH!" Azula flung a fireball, and Zuko pushed Ty Lee back into Ursa so he could deflect the flames and send one back in retaliation. Azula was hit, tumbling backwards and hitting the floor._

_"That's enough you two!" said Ursa, and Ty Lee pulled Zuko back before he could do anything else._

_"You leave her alone, Azula," Zuko snapped._

_"Is that a threat, Zuzu?" Azula smirked, and he recoiled at the nickname. Her face fell and darkened as she glared at Ty Lee once more. "You'll regret turning against me, Ty Lee. You'll rue the day you side with Zuko!"_

_And with that, she ran out of the room._

_Ty Lee sank to her knees and continued to sob._

* * *

**7 Years Later**

**.::At The Boiling Rock::.**

Ty Lee had to admit, that Kyoshi Warrior girl she was fighting knew her stuff; she probably knew all of Ty Lee's tricks by now. Oh well.

She looked down and saw the guards, now sawing at the ropes.

"They're cutting the line!" she told Azula. The two made a break for it, managing to land onto a passing gondola.

As soon as she landed, Ty Lee stole a longing glance at the gondola across from them, a mix of unsurity and anxiety written all over her face; Zuko caught her eye, and she couldn't keep herself from holding his gaze. She never thought that she'd feel so conflicted.

And boy was she wrong, because not a moment later was she put in another position such as before. As if she had a choice about who's side she was on.

Mai had stopped them, providing a distraction and letting the line continue to extend to let Zuko and his friends get away.

Now Ty Lee stood between her two best friends, hands clasped together and held against her mouth, eyes almost tearful.

"No, _you've_ miscalculated!" Azula said suddenly, and before Ty Lee knew it, Azula was about to attack Mai. Mai drew her weapon, ready.

No!

Ty Lee leapt across the way, attacking Azula before the princess could harm her dark friend; she jabbed her, making sure to chi block her all the way and without holding back. Gasping, Azula's useless body collapsed to the ground.

"C'mon! Let's get out of here!" Ty Lee pulled on Mai's shoulders hurriedly.

Mai shook her head as the guards came up, grabbing them both, and a couple more helped Azula off the ground. As they did this, Mai mouthed, "_Only one of us can get out of here. You're quicker and faster. You go on my signal."_

"But-!"

Mai shot her a look and Ty Lee nodded, not bothering to struggle as big hands held her tight.

"What do we do with them, Princess?" One of the guards asked.

"I want them to never see daylight again. Lock them away, and let them rot!" Azula snarled.

Ty Lee had picked the perfect time to look over at Mai, who gave the slightest nod of her head. _Slsst! _A stiletto slid out from underneath her sleeve and she brought her hand upright, stabbing the guard holding her through the neck. Ty Lee jabbed the guard holding her and ran for the line, flipping over the guards that were trying to capture her. Kicking the stand, a duffle bag popped out, and she grabbed it; after slinging it over her shoulder, she threw herself up on the line, running as fast as she could.

"Cut the line!" she heard Azula screech. "Stop that peasant!"

Getting in jumping distance of the airship, out of breath, she used the last of her energy to fling herself into the air, arm extended.

Suki rushed to the opening, looking out with narrowed eyes. "It's that acrobat girl again! Don't worry, I-!"

"No, wait!" Zuko pushed passed her to look out himself; Ty Lee was soaring to them, practically flying, her eyes almost glistening. "She's..." He saw the bag on her back. "Everyone, back up!"

They did so, Sokka, Suki, Hakoda, and Chit Sang moved aside to the inner walls. Zuko shuffled aside just as Ty Lee grabbed the ledge, swinging herself in. She landed inside, stumbling a little as she tried to catch her breath.

Suki and Sokka automatically sunk into fighting stances, but Zuko placed himself in front of Ty Lee; and, just like she had done before, she peeked her head around his shoulder, hand enclosed around his wrist.

"Please," she begged while panting, "I'm on_ your_ side!"

_"Our_ side?!" Suki demanded.

"Not five minutes ago were you on _their_ side!" Sokka spat through gritted teeth.

"Easy, son," Hakoda said. "I believe this girl is telling the truth. I saw the little spat she and the other girl had with Princess Azula."

"You have to believe me!" Ty Lee pulled on Zuko's arm, causing him to turn around and look at her, "She was going to attack Mai..." Ty Lee shook her head, fighting back tears. "I couldn't let...and Mai told me to go...I just..."

"It's okay," he told her in a soothing voice. "You're here now." Zuko then eyed Sokka with a firm and final look on his face, "She's coming with us."

* * *

**And that's it for the first chappie!**

**_First_, you ask? As in there's gonna be _more_? **

**Why yes ;)**

**I've always wondered what it would be like if Ty Lee was a part of Team Avatar, and somehow she got to play in Azula's downfall.**

**Plus a possibility for her and Zuko to get together ;D So we'll see where this goes!**

**Review, review, review!**


	2. Dear Zuko

**You guys are awesome :) Thanks so much for reviewing, favoriting, and following. It means the world :3**

* * *

"Something tells me your friends don't like me very much," Ty Lee commented, following Zuko down the ancient halls of the Western Air Temple. Her eyes observed her surroundings in wonder. Everything was so different than what she was used to. There was no red, no gold, no fancy stuff, and, most shockingly, no pink! She sighed. Despite the pro's, she thought to herself that she might be able to get used to this.

"It's gonna take some time," said Zuko. "Suki and Katara won't be easy. Katara still doesn't treat me the same...I guess I deserve that. After all I've done..." His gaze cast downward. "I think my betrayal effected her the most. We were prisoners together back in Ba Sing Se. Almost on the road to being allies, maybe friends too. But...Azula had another calling. And Uncle had to pay the price..."

Ty Lee placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, their walking coming to a halt. Their eyes meeting, she gave him a little smile, but as expected he didn't return it.

"Maybe with time...?" she said.

"Yeah. Maybe." He cleared his throat, gesturing towards the left. "This is your room." Stepping aside, he let her walk in the place where she would stay for quite a while. He hoped that she wasn't as high maintenance as Azula.

To his relief, she wasn't the latter, but humbled instead.

"It's perfect," she sighed, even though all of the bedrooms looked identical, with the occasional differences in the wall designs and bed positoning. She placed her duffle bag at the foot of her bed, then sat on her bed, hands placed in her lap.

Zuko lingered at the doorway. "Hey...I meant to ask before..." She looked up, and he nodded his head towards her bag. "How...did you plan this? When did you start planning?"

"It wasn't exactly a strict, perfectly planned out ambush thingy," Ty Lee said, making small hand gestures. "It actually started around the time when me, Mai, and Azula were chasing the Avatar. While Azula made the plans, we just did what she said. Like we were voodoo dolls. Both Mai and I knew that there would be a point where Azula was gonna go too far, and there's only so much we can do. But she was the Princess of the Fire Nation, so everything goes. When we...posed as the Kyoshi Warriors, Mai and I talked for hours after Azula had slept. We talked about how Azula's plans were truly evil, and that she wasn't a true friend. I kept hoping but..."

Zuko uncrossed his arms, pushing himself off the doorway and entered the room, sitting down next to her as she continued.

"...but then we heard that the Avatar died. That you killed him, so Azula said. I didn't believe her for one second. I knew that you'd never..." she shook her head, shuddering at the thought. "I relaxed into the lie though, because I was glad you were back so we can hang out again," she beamed at him. "But then there was the invasion, and I had gotten your letter. That you had left to fulfill your destiny. Mai and I talked before Azula came to get us. And that was when we knew we had to make a move. And we had to do it soon. I didn't know that she'd sacrifice herself for me. I wish it was her who got to escape, because who knows what's happening to her now?" Her eyes began to tear up and she faught the tears back. "Zuko...there's a reason why I came instead of h-her. She had a feeling y-you were gonna break things off with her soon. S-She understood that. T-That's w-why she w-w-wrote you a l-letter."

"She did?" Zuko asked in surprise. Ty Lee nodded with another sniffle, leaning over him to fish through her bag; the Banished Prince ignored the fact that her chest was grazing over his legs, making his hormones jump at the very slightest. Ty Lee, oblivious to the reddening in his cheeks, pulled back, now holding out a scroll to him.

Hesitantly, he took the scroll from her and, as he unrolled it, she wiped her cheeks and got to her feet and gave him some space. He gave her a questionable look.

"I-I don't think she'd want me to read it," Ty Lee told him softly.

Giving her a nod, his gaze flickered down to Mai's letter, running his hand across her scratchy, dark scrawl, and began to read:

_**Dear Zuko,**_

_**If you're reading this then that means that Ty Lee is with you, somewhere safe, and I am not. I prefer it be this way, because I can't stand seeing her like this. You don't know what it's like, Zuko. Because, behind that pretty face, is masked pain and emotional abuse. I know Azula is your sister, but if anyone who's weakness is emotions-besides you, and you might wanna work on that-it's Ty Lee. She needs you, more than you know. There's only so much I can do. And I may not show it, but I really care for Ty Lee like she was my own sister. Azula is simply a selfish bitch who cares about no one else but herself. She never cared about us. Never has. Never will. I saw through her since the beginning, and I bet you did too. Ty Lee didn't.**_

_**I understand why you want to break up with me, that you felt the obligation to. Believe me, I was, unfortunately, thinking the same thing. This war is getting out of control, and I'm not Azula's puppet any more. She can fuck over anyone else, and it's about time I do what I want. If it wasn't for my self control, something Azula obviously lacks, I would have killed her by now. That's right. All it takes is one shot to the throat, and she's done. Believe me, I would if I could, but I'm better than that, and I'm not gonna sink to her level. **_

_**Zuko...I wish things didn't have to be this way. Really...I know the choice you're making will affect you and the rest of us, including your father (I pray to Agni that you'll be able to escape from his wrath when you tell him your intentions). I think this decision was the icing on the cake for Ty Lee and me. I thank you for that extra boost of...confidence. You're doing the right thing by joining the Avatar, and Ty Lee and I are doing the right thing by leaving Azula. I was told that we were going to the Boiling Rock, that prison that's holding all the fallen warriors from the invasion. I know there will be many, and it will be a bore. There's nothing to do unless we have to hurt people for no reason. I swear on my life that the next person I hurt will be your sister.**_

_**My plan was to get Ty Lee to you, so we both packed our bags and put them in a safe place for when the time comes. What she doesn't know is that I'm not going with her. I'll find my way back to you both, whatever it takes. When I'm imprisoned, and I'm positive I will, I'll find a way to break out. Anything is possible, and the four of us always did the impossible. And, like you, I'll keep on the low until the time is right. I won't have to guess-because I'll know.**_

_**You're probably wondering why Ty Lee's a huge part of this. The whole truth, I can't tell you, because you'll find out on your own, and it's a...girl thing. Ugh. Hanging out with Ty Lee is taking its toll on me.**_

_**Anyway, I've packed a few weapons in her duffle bag just in case. You can tell her this. I made them specially for her. Teach her, Zuko. Teach her everything you know. You know everything that I know, and she does too. She'll need the training. She needs to learn how to fight back for once. Jabbing and flying around only takes you so far. It won't work for Azula, because we all grew up with her, and she anticipates our every move. She knows what we do as if she writes it on the back of her hand.**_

_**As for us being together again...I'm not sure that will happen. I'm sorry. There's just too much going on, too much shit we need to ger through first. You're still finding yourself, as I am finding myself, and us fighting about pointless things only adds fuel to the fire. It builds up our stress with other problems and issues, and that's what caused our relationship to be so unhealthy. Besides this, I would never want to loose you as a friend. You're too important to be removed from my life. It would be too painful. I can't.**_

_**But I'm sure, that when this war is over, I'll be a changed woman, and you'll be a changed man. Good or bad-who the hell knows? And when we see each other again, dead or alive, I will make sure that Azula will never get in the way of what we have ever again.**_

_**I love you, Zuko. But I'm letting you go. For your sake and mine, we should seek other healthier companions. That would make me...happy.**_

_**Take care of her, Zuko. Be safe.**_

_**~Mai**_

Zuko stared at the letter, mouth slightly agape as he re-read her words another five times, subconsciously engraving it in his brain. When he looked up, he met a pair of tearful grey, doe eyed ones. Tears were tumbling freely, silently down Ty Lee's flushed cheeks. Mai was her closest thing to a sister-one who actuallt cared, Zuko realized. And besides her, Zuko was Ty Lee's only other friend.

Zuko started to feel...really bad. Mai stated that behind all the smiles and laughter, Ty Lee was hurting. Always hurting. And it was all because of Azula. He didn't know that they...that they had it so bad.

He got to his feet, crossing the room in three long strides before enveloping her in one of his rare hugs. He didn't have to be so mean to her. Or at least, he could try to-attempt to-be nicer to her. At first he found her annoying, but an amazing friend still, and now he felt like he understood her more than he ever did, even more so than back at Ember Island.

"Everything's gonna be okay," he whispered to the broken girl, who meakly nodded her head against her chest.

"I-I miss her!" she sobbed, holding him tighter.

"Me too, Ty Lee..." He rubbed her back, closing his eyes. "Me too..."

* * *

**Wow. I just noticed how long Mai's letter is; I hope she was in character, because I normally don't write her. But for the sake of the story and Mai lovers (including me) she's not gonna compete with Ty Lee for Zuko.**

**We get more Gaang interaction next! And plus, since this takes place in the third book, around the end people say Aang is 13. I believe so too, because in the third book regardless Aang goes through a lot of physical changes. Slightly deeper voice, dresses different-loved his hair why did my baby shave it I don't care if he's a monk-and all that good stuff. So let's just say he's thirteen, and Toph's thirteenth birthday is coming up...just cuz. Agreed? XD**


	3. Azula's Ambush

**Hai :3 I've been reading Tales of Republic City all day and night (And let me tell you, my Kataang feels are gone through the roof. P.S. Not even FINISHED with it! Ahh I'm so glad I finally joined the bandwagon. My fellow Kataangers kept saying how good it was on Tumblr!) and guess who's in Avatar spirits? Moi! XD**

**Anyways, gotta stop talking about Kataang. I mean that, and Tokka, are indeed the other two pairings in this story, but the main focus is on Ty Luko!**

**Let's get this show on the road!**

***Oh, and before I forget!-Thanks for reviewing, guys. I'm really glad you're enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. X3**

* * *

Ty Lee, after eating her dinner with Zuko, returned back to her room to freshen up. Despite feeling out of place, she felt a strange familiarity within the Nomad walls. But she didn't know what it was. Hmm...

She was just shrugging on her top when there was a knock at her door, and she looked up; her eyes automatically brightened. "Hi!"

Zuko lingered in the doorway. "Everyone's sleeping outside tonight. C'mon."

Grabbing her dark pink sleeping bag, she followed him down the hallway and back outside. Surprisingly a few people from the Earth Kingdom called out to her, "Hey, new girl!" She giggled and waved back in astonishment. One of the boys that caught her eye was in a wheelchair, and she automatically felt bad for him, wondering what caused his paralysis.

Everyone was in groups, including the Avatar himself, and his three other friends. There were the Water Tribe siblings, one cuddling the Kyoshi Warrior, and-wait. There was someone missing!

"Where's Toph?" Zuko asked Aang.

Aang pointed to a small silhouette far ahead of them. "Over there. She didn't even put up her earth tent." His eyebrows crinkled in worry. "Something's on her mind, but she won't talk to us. I think it's best if-_What're you doing_?" he called after Ty Lee as she dropped her sleeping bag and walked over to where Toph lay.

"I'll be right back!" she told him with a smile, continuing her walk.

"Oh Ty Lee..." Zuko sighed with an amused shake of his head. "Always the one to make friends and solve problems."

Aang chuckled. He actually started to like Ty Lee and enjoyed her bubbly personality. Sokka was friendly to Ty Lee, but was still kinda scared of her. Katara didn't really talk to her, but when she did, it was a more of a respectful tone, unlike what she used with Zuko. Suki was trying, but that was for Sokka's sake. And Toph, well, she treated Ty Lee like she treated Zuko-payback was in order.

"Hi!" Ty Lee greeted as she approached. "Why are you-?" She heard the younger girl sniff and fell from her hands, landing on her butt. "What's wrong?"

"Go away, Bubbles, I don't wanna talk to you," Toph grouched, wiping at her face.

"If you wanna drive me away, you're gonna have to do better than that." Ty Lee's tone was gentle, but she tensed up just in case the girl wanted to kill her in a rockslide.

Toph sniffled, staying silent and hoping, that if Ty Lee thought she was asleep, she would go away.

Buuuut she never did.

Giving up, and not wanting more attention, Toph sat up and crossed her arms. "I'm not gonna get rid of you, am I?"

Ty Lee giggled. "Not by a long shot." She started to scoot closer to Toph, but the look the blind girl gave her kept her seated. She cleared her throat. "Um...I know that we don't know each other well, but just know that I'm always here if you wanna talk, or if you want someone to listen, 'kay?"

Toph shook her head. "Thanks, but no. You won't understand."

"I won't know unless you tell me!" Ty Lee sat indian style. "You may not see yourself right now, but trust me-I know that look."

"What look?"

"Loneliness and hurt. Been there." Ty Lee smiled weakly.

Toph didn't respond to that; her hands clenched around the earth, balling into fists and the dirt twisted with her.

"Who is it?"

Toph didn't answer to that either, and it wasn't long before Ty Lee put the puzzle together.

"It's..." she lowered her voice, "it's Sokka, isn't it? Him and that girl? That's why you won't sleep with them. Because you...sense them over there?"

Toph nodded. "Yeah. Suki."

"You like Sokka," Ty Lee stated the obvious. "Wouldn't blame you. He's pretty cute." Toph shot a dark look in her direction, knuckles white. "Sorry!"

Toph looked back forward, towards the stars and skies that she'll never see. "Whatever."

"I see what's going on..." Ty Lee played with her fingers. "You like a guy, but you know you can never have him because he's so in love with his girlfriend." She raised her hand, "Guilty."

Toph turned her head slightly, "No you're not."

"It's true!"

"With who?"

Ty Lee lightly blushed, and Toph smirked as she heard the acrobat's heartbeat quicken. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Toph looked around their campsite, well figuratively, and saw Zuko and Aang provide a couple more fires to keep the area warm. "It's Sparky." She smirked.

"W-Who?"

"Zuko, duh! He's the only firebender here, besides Twinkletoes." Toph snickered. "I shoulda known...So how can you relate to my situation here?"

"Because Zuko used to have a girlfriend-my best friend, Mai. They broke up a little while ago."

"Damn."

"Aren't you a little young to be cursing?"

"Honey, for your information, I'll be thirteen..." Toph coughed awkwardly. "soon!' she finished.

Ty Lee giggled. "Is that right?"

"Damn right."

Ty Lee smiled wide. "So...about this Sokka thing..." Toph groaned.

"We're back to that?"

"Yep! Okay...so, why do you like him so much? It's one thing to like someone, but it's another to be hurting when that someone is with another girl."

"I am not having this conversation with you."

"Okay! Guess I'll go over to Sokka and Suki and..." Ty Lee started to get up when she felt earth bands clap around her ankles.

"Not so fast," Toph said, then sighed in defeat. "Alright, fine! I'll tell you...Spirits, you're annoying..."

"So I've been told!" Ty Lee giggled, and Toph released the bindings on her. Ty Lee scooted closer to Toph, and the Blind Bandit didn't object. "Now spill!" she clapped.

Toph crossed her arms, even turning to face Ty Lee a little bit. "Well...since I'm blind, I can't say that he's handsome. But I know he is. I can tell by his voice. I kind of...like his voice...a lot..." She rubbed her arms while blushing in the moonlight. "He might be annoying and stupid, but...he's also, um...smart I guess, since he's good with maps. When we were in the Fire Nation, he went to go train with a swordsmaster, and I missed him...a lot. He gave me this," she took off her arm band with earthbending. "Space earth. Same material in his sword. And he just gave _me_ a present when he got back! Spirits, this is embarrassing...okay."

Ty Lee giggled.

"He's a good fighter even though he's not a bender-tell anyone I said that, and your braid will get stuck up places its never been." Ty Lee gulped and nodded obediantly. "I like teasing him, 'cause he has a funny reaction. Gets all defensive. There was this one time when we were going through the Serpent's Pass, and I was drowning. I heard him call out, 'I'm coming, Toph!', and for sure I heard him jump in the water. But the person that I kissed on the cheek...was actually Suki. She beat him to it."

Ty Lee winced a little. "Ooh..."

"Yeah. Embarrassing and ridiculous."

"At least he was actually gonna go in after you!"

"Yeah..."

"Which means he cares!"

"Yep, but like a big brother probably. I'm almost thirteen, and he's almost sixteen. It's pointless."

"So what?"

"So what?" Toph repeated.

"Age is but a number."

"Guess that's why Twinkletoes got it bad for Sugar Queen..."

"Yep!" Ty Lee giggled. She found Aang's crush on Katara adorable; who couldn't see it? (Besides Katara?) "It doesn't matter if you're the same age, or even two to three years apart. There's hope! Did you know that I just happen to know a few elderly couples who are a decade apart?"

"That's different."

"Maybe, maybe not. But you see my point, right?"

"I...guess...?"

Ty Lee patted Toph's knee. "All it takes is time. Sometimes you gotta fight for what you want."

"We're doing enough fighting already," Toph grumbled, cheek in her palm. "This damn war."

"Well, I'm gonna help you guys end it. So you and Sokka can live happily ever after and I'll be one of your bridesmaids at your wedding!"

Toph blushed, going very red in the face. "_You-!"_

* * *

Ty Lee skipped back over to the Gaang, Toph being dragged behind her. "Guess who's back!"

"Hey, stranger!" Aang waved.

Katara smiled as Toph sat between her and Sokka. "You okay?"

Toph waved her off dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." She lay on her side, back facing the boy who made her heart flutter.

"You sure you don't wanna talk?" Sokka asked, peering over Toph's shoulder. Ignoring the stupid fluttering in her chest, Toph sent a small spike out of the ground, hitting Sokka square in the chest. "OW!"

"Goodnight, Snoozles," she smirked.

Suki giggled, rolling her eyes as Sokka began pouting and whimpering.

"What did you do?" Zuko asked as Ty Lee sat next to him, getting situated in her sleeping bag.

Ty Lee shrugged innocently, laying down. "I guess all it took was a little talk, girl-to-girl!"

Zuko layed down on his back. "Do I want to know?"

Ty Lee giggled. "Nah. Goodnight, Zuzu!"

Zuko shook his head, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Goodnight, Ty Lee."

* * *

**.::Early the Next Morning::.**

Aang woke up to the familiar sound of a bomb being thrown and jumped to his feet. Taking his staff, he gave it a jerk and swing, sending a powerful gust of wind in the bomb's direction; it blew up midair, which stirred everyone else awake. Fire Nation airships rose from the mist, led by none other than Azula herself, and it wasn't long before they started barraging the temple with more bombs.

Aang airbended the large temple doors shut, good and tight, as Zuko pulled Ty Lee to her feet. As each bomb continued to be thrown at the doors, the walls and ceiling began to shake, causing loose rubble to fall down as rain, and everyone ran for cover.

Katara, oblivious to falling rocks heading her direction, was caught off guard when Zuko shouted, "Look out!" and his body knocked hers to the ground before she was hit. Although a part of her was thankful, pure annoyance took over her at that moment. Why?

Because he. Was. Right. On. Top. Of. Her.

Personal. Space. Entered.

"What're you doing?!" she demanded.

"Saving you," he said.

"Okay, that's great, you can get off of me now!" Sliding out from underneath him, she ran off as Zuko looked after her, hand extended.

"I'll take that as a 'thank you'."

Toph and Haru gave each other a knowing nod before they worked together, forming a tunnel into the wall so everyone can escape. As their friends and allies began to run for it, Aang paused when he noticed Zuko looking the other way-towards the airships. Towards his sister.

"Zuko!" Aang called to him.

"I'll hold them off!" Zuko said back, and Ty Lee watched in fear as he launched himself off the ground, making a large leap and managing to land on an airship-one which just happened to have Azula on. She was there already, waiting for him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Zuko demanded, tensing himself.

"Isn't it obvious?" Azula smiled wide and maniacally. "I'm about to celebrate becoming an only child!" And she sent a wave of fire at her older brother, nearly blasting him off the temple. Zuko's hands caught onto a crumbling pillar, about to hoist himself up and jump back onto her airship, but missed, and he hit the side of the ship before falling into the misty abyss below them.

Meanwhile, Appa was having a moment. He kept pushing himself out while Aang tried to pull him in. The flying bison didn't feel comfortable walking in that small space. He wouldn't do it!

"I'm sorry, guys," Aang said. "Appa doesn't like small spaces. I can't get him to come with us!"

"It looks like we'll have to split up," said Hakoda.

"What? No!" Katara automatically protested. "We can't split up! I won't let our family be apart again!"

"It's only going to be for a little while, Katara," Hakoda assured her warmly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I promise."

Katara closed her eyes and nodded, then hugged her father tight before following the Gaang. Sokka got his hug in too and ran off, but paused when he realized someone didn't follow. "Suki, come on! What're you doing?" He pulled on her hand frantically. "We gotta go!"

Suki shook her head, hesitantly telling him, "I'm staying."

"_What?!"_

"I'm staying," she repeated, more firmly this time.

"No! You can't!"

"Sokka..."

"No, absolutely not! We_ just_ got back together, and now you wanna be separated _again_?! I just got you back!"

"I'm sorry, but...I _want_ to go with the others," Suki told him.

"Suki, you're coming with us whether you like it or not! You're being difficult!" Sokka tugged on her hand, and this time Suki wound his arm around, yanking her hand out of his grip and grabbed the back of his arm.

"No," Suki shook her head. "I'm not going. You can't make me."

Sokka now looked hurt. "Suki...why? Just tell me why!"

Again, she shook her head as the tunnel shook. "Now's not the time." She cupped the side of his face. "Go. Please." She gave him a long, hard kiss on the mouth before pulling away and running in the opposite direction.

Sokka stared after her, jaw taut and eyes stinging with tears. Why wouldn't she want to-?

"Sokka, come on!" Toph's voice snapped him out of it, and he straightened up before running towards Appa, where Aang, Katara, Toph, Momo, and Ty Lee already were. Toph reached down, and he grabbed her hand, pulling himself up on the saddle.

"Where's Suki?" Toph asked him.

"Forget it," Sokka deadpanned. "Let's GO!"

Aang nodded, "Appa, yip yip!"

Appa launched himself off the ground at his master and friend's command, soaring into the air; as he did so, Toph bended a shield to protect them from oncoming bombs. Ty Lee was the first to spot Zuko, pointing and yelling, "Look!"

Zuko rose dramatically out of the mist on another airship, wind blowing through his shaggy hair; Azula snarled as he jumped on her airship, and they both began to battle each other, orange and blue flames slapping repeatedly at each other. While Aang and the others barely managed to dodge the Fire Nation's attacks, Zuko and Azula's attacks became closer in range until they were at each other's necks. Hands rose, fire was produced, and they aimed for each other's throats.

But because of how close they were, their fires caused a huge explosion, blasting them in opposite directions and off the airship, Ty Lee screaming for Zuko.

"Zuko!" Aang roared, reigns pushing down, and Appa was guided downward, up, and around each airship that got in their way before they were finally beneath Zuko as he fell. Ty Lee outstretched her hand, Zuko caught it, and she pulled him in the saddle with them. Automatically, she embraced him fiercely, but she kept it brief and pulled back.

The Gaang looked around, seeing Azula still falling.

"She's...not gonna make it," Zuko murmured in disbelief.

But he had spoken too soon. Azula seemed to have got a hold of herself, snapping herself as straight as a board; hands balling into fists, blue flames shot out of them, helping her gain momentum as she soared across the abyss and towards the cliffside. Pulling her hairpin from her hair, dark locks falling down her back and shoulders, she stabbed it into the cliff as she slid down, eventually coming to a permanent stop.

Her golden eyes had a glint in them, her smile still present-and smug-as she stared after the Gaang.

"...Of course she did," said Zuko.

* * *

**Aaaand that's all for this chappie, folks! Since I have no life, I decided to work on this chappie! xP Ya know, if you keep the reviews up and comin', these chapters will be up and comin' too!**

**And, just in case anyone's confused, we're around the time of the episode, The Southern Raiders-and yes, it's the episode where Zuko and Katara finally become friends ^.^ I think Katara could get along with Ty Lee better and quicker, but that's my opinion xDD**

**But Ty Lee and Toph seem to be hitting it off well! Hehe xP I liked writing their scene together. It honestly came out of nowhere!**

**For those of you who don't know, fair reminder that the Gaang is heading to Ember Island-technically, an inhabited part of it, which would include Fire Lord Ozai's old vacation house. Yep! Doin' my research and rewatching episodes!**

**Shoutout to:**

***Slightly Crazy Author, who said, _'Well, this is new. Can Ty Lee be an airbender?'_**

**Whelp, to answer your question...**

**Maaaaybe ;D**

***Also, special shoutouts to those of you who give me lengthy reviews! (You know who you are ;D) I love them, and I enjoy reading them and seeing what you have to say. Keep it up? Pretty please? :)**


	4. Their New Home

**Guess who's back after watching tons of A:TLA fanvids? X3**

* * *

While Katara, Toph, and Ty Lee dozed off around nightfall, Aang, Sokka, and Zuko were talking in hushed tones about their next location.

"We'll reach this island by sunrise at least," Sokka said, trailing his hand up north.

"That's Ember Island," Zuko said. "We can stay in my father's old vacation house."

"And is that safe?" Aang asked.

Zuko nodded, "He could care less about that place. No one even goes there."

"Pefect. Then it's settled," said Sokka. "We stay there until it's time to move again."

The three nodded at each other, simultaneously hearing someone shiver. Turning around, they saw that it was Ty Lee, who, in her sleep, hugged herself while her teeth rattled.

"I got it," Zuko said after an exchanged look, climbing back up; he stepped over Katara and Toph's slumbering bodies, then sat behind Ty Lee.

"What're you doing?" Aang asked.

"Firebenders tend to withhold a lot of...body heat, because of their chi," Zuko explained. "Uncle told me about it once during one of his...speeches."Aang and Sokka snickered together quietly. Hesitantly, he extended his arm over Ty Lee's body as he layed down, then let it rest gingerly and gently around her abdomen. Automatically, Ty Lee's hand drifted back and up to grip his arm, snuggling closer to him. Her shivering stopped.

Sokka wagged his eyebrows but the look Zuko shot him had the Water Tribe native scoot closer to Aang with an unmanly squeak.

Katara's eyes scrunched down in her sleep, her body curling in on itself to seek warmth. Since Aang could firebend now, he considered doing the same thing, but figured it wasn't the best idea. Instead, he reached inside his bag until he found a blanket, then used airbending to give him a boost back up on the saddle. Sitting cross-legged, he draped the blanket over his best girl friend and crush, rubbing her shoulders a little.

Katara's eyes fluttered open, her blue eyes squinting into the darkness as she looked over her covered shoulders, finding Aang's grey ones. "Aang...?"

He gave her a lopsided grin. "Go back to sleep, Katara."

She smiled sleepily at him in return, "Thanks..." She yawned, then turned her back to him as she dozed off yet again.

"You're welcome," he murmured.

A loud snore was confirmed that Sokka had fallen asleep.

* * *

"Ty Lee," the acrobat heard someone say, lips brushing her ear and hands tapping her shoulders. "Ty Lee, time to wake up."

Ty Lee's eyelids tightened before they opened, and she was delighted when her gaze fell on gold. "Oh...good morning, Zuzu!"

Zuko rolled his eyes and she sat up, stretching and observing her surroundings. The ocean...sand...vacation house just up ahead..."We're back on Ember Island!" she clapped. "Good morning, everyone!"

"'Morning!" Aang and Sokka said.

"What's so good about it?" A sleepy Toph replied grumpily.

"Good morning," said Katara, and Ty Lee, taken by surprise, sent a bright smile in the Water Tribe girl's direction.

The six hopped off of Appa, Momo circling around Aang's legs and finally perching on his shoulder, and headed up towards the vacation house.

As his friends 'ooh'd and 'ahh'd, entering the vacant home, Zuko lingered outside. Ty Lee retreated back, looking over her shoulder at him.

"C'mon," she said, holding her hand out to him, and when he didn't grab it automatically, she gripped his and tugged him inside.

He didn't protest.

"If this place was a lot cleaner, this would be better than our old house back in Ba Sing Se!" Sokka said, arms extended.

"Well excuse me if my father forbid us from coming back after my mother disappeared," Zuko retorted, and Sokka held his hands up innocently.

"I guess I could get started with the cleaning..." Katara thought out loud. "Then make breakfast..."

Ty Lee, who overheard her, stepped towards her with a friendly smile. "Can I help?"

Katara was caught off guard. "Huh?"

"It wouldn't be fair for you to do all the work," Ty Lee said. "I didn't come unprepared you know. I can go into town right now and buy some food! I guess it's easier for me to blend in, especially since I don't look like a normal Fire Nation girl..." Her voice trailed off and Zuko rubbed the back of her shoulder; she always had this feeling that she didn't exactly belong in the Fire Nation. Even Mai didn't have gold eyes, but she had that beautiful dark hair.

"Really?" Katara asked, the group growing quiet around them as they listened in.

"Yeah! Then I can help you clean!"

"Um...okay." Katara started to smile. Maybe Ty Lee wasn't so bad after all.

"Is there anything I should know?" Ty Lee asked as she backed out of the room to go freshen up.

"Aang's a vegetarian," said Katara.

"Gotcha! Back in a blitz!"

* * *

While Ty Lee was out, the Gaang eased into peaceful and lazy silence. Sokka and Toph went back to sleep, their snores echoing around the empty house. Zuko sat outside, waiting for Ty Lee to come back while soaking up the sun's energy. Katara busied herself by cleaning up some, and Aang helped her.

As soon as he saw her silhouette in the horizon, Zuko sprung to his feet, yelling, "Aang, come help!" over his shoulder as he trotted down the steps and briskly walked across the sand. Aang shot passed him on his air scooter, shooting his Fire Nation friend a cheeky grin, Zuko rolling his eyes.

Once reaching Ty Lee, who had a bunch of bags balanced in her hands, arms, shoulders, fingers, and even between her legs and on the slope of her feet, Zuko and Aang grabbed as much as they could until Ty Lee was empty handed; Aang had a lot more than Zuko did, thanks to his airbending.

"Thanks, guys!" Ty Lee said, following them back to the house, pushing her hair further up into her hat. She went into town in disguise, although she could've gotten away with going as herself because she had six other twin sisters, and wore duller colors than her usual vibrant pink.

"Did you find everything okay?" Zuko asked her. He had given her a little extra money just in case.

"Mhmm!" As soon as they stepped inside, Ty Lee took her hat off, her braid falling out and cascading down her front.

Katara acknowledged Ty Lee, not looking at Zuko as she grabbed one of the bags he was holding, and led the boys to the kitchen to unbag the groceries. While doing so, Zuko pulled Aang to the side and whispered, "Why do I have a feeling that Katara wants nothing more than to rip my throat out?"

Aang fought back a snicker. "Have you tried talking to her?"

"Do you want me to die today?"

Aang sighed. "Okay." He looked over at Katara, who was listening to Ty Lee babble on about...something, then turned back to his older companion. "I'll talk to her tonight. See if I can soften her up some before she talks to you."

"And you think that could work?"

Aang shrugged. "It's worth a try." He smiled.

Zuko smiled back, but instead of friendly, it was mischievous and teasing. "So, Avatar, what methods are you going to use to 'soften her up'?"

The thirteen year old blushed, rubbing a hand down his buzz cut hair. He was actually considering growing it back out, especially since a certain someone said she liked his hair when he had it..."I-I don't know. I'll think of something."

"I'm sure you will. Besides..." His eyes drifted in Ty Lee's direction. "It looks like Katara is finally warming up to Ty Lee already."

"Can you blame her?" Aang smiled sheepishly.

Zuko chuckled. "I guess not. Ty Lee has that effect on people. You can't help but feel some sort of unbridled joy when she's around. Kinda like with you on a good day."

"Including you?"

Zuko now had a vacant look on his face. "Yeah...even me."

* * *

As the day progressed, Ozai's former abandoned beach house transformed into something more friendly and open, thanks to Ty Lee and Aang. Everything was clean and set for settlement. Zuko personally burned the family paintings, but the rare ones of his mother was tucked away into his new room-which had been the same one he slept in so many years back.

Walking down every hallway, he lit the lanterns hanging on the walls to privide light as the late afternoon sun began to set, using lazy snaps and points of his fingers to send small balls of flames.

Zuko, at first appalled that he suggested them staying there because he was afraid his memories would haunt him more severely, gradually grew to accept the idea.

They were safe, obviously, until the Comet comes. No one would 'visit'.

The thought made him crack a smile. No one could ruin this.

He actually had friends, friends who he had a strong feeling he'd have for a lifetime.

And Ty Lee was among them. Who would've thought?

The Mai thing faintly pained him. It was easier to handle their split than he had thought. It _was_ him who broke up with her in the first place.

_Maybe I should write her back.._.he thought_. But could I? Agni only knows where she is._

Heavily pondering this, he wandered aimleslly around the house, coming across a friend occasionally. He spotted Sokka in his room (and yes, the house was so spacious and roomy that everyone had their own bed and bath), running his hand along the blade of his boomerang. Zuko knew that look, assuming that Sokka was deep in thought about something, and didn't bother him. Toph was outside, for he had spotted her through the floor-to-ceiling windows, practicing her earthbending.

Coming around outside from the side of the house, he saw Ty Lee sitting down by the shore, hugging her knees, ponytail flowing in the soft breeze as she gazed into the setting sun over the horizon.

Curiously, he walked silently down to the beach, his bare feet buried underneath the sand. What was Ty Lee doing out here alone? Maybe a lot was on her mind. Maybe she wanted to be alone. Maybe he shouldn't be out here. Maybe he should turn back and-

"Hi, Zuzu..."

Shit.

He had reached her already, and she didn't even turn to look at him.

"Hey," he said back, rubbing the nape of his neck. "Mind if I join you?"

* * *

Aang knocked softly on her bedroom door. "Katara?"

Katara lifted her head, "Come in, Aang!" then fell back on the alien sheets. It sure was a change to go from having the earth and nomadic beds to luxuric ones like she had.

The Nomad peeped his head in her room, shooting her a lopsided grin. "Hey," He slid inside her room, shutting the door behind him. "Did I interrupt something? Were you sleeping?"

"Mm-mm," Katara shook her head. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

She scooted to the left, her side brushing against the wall, and she patted the empty spot next to her. Fighting a blush, he settled in next to her but remained sitting up. "You know...about Dad, wondering if he's okay. And Sokka's been quiet ever since we got here. I think it's because of Suki."

"How come?"

"Didn't you think it was a little strange that she didn't come with us?"

"Well...yeah, that is a valid point. I was beginning to wonder the same thing myself."

She nodded. "I talked to him while you, Zuko, and Toph were training earlier. He told me that...that she wanted to go with the others. She _wanted_ to be separated from him, despite the fact that he just rescued her. He thinks it's a way of telling him it's over."

"What makes you say that?"

"Hmm...Sokka mentioned that when she kissed him before leaving, it was hard and rushed, and he didn't feel a spark. In fact, he just felt awkward and empty, like he was missing something. I feel bad for him."

"Poor Sokka..."

"I know...first Yue, and now maybe Suki..."

Katara didn't finish, and Aang expected that. They sat together in silence until Aang broke it.

"Looks like you and Ty Lee are getting along well."

Katara shrugged. "I guess she's okay. I mean, once we really started talking, she told me why she came on our side. I began to understand her more. And she's just so nice." She sighed. "It's hard to believe she's from the Fire Nation."

"Not every Fire-"

"I know."

He hesitated. "What about...Zuko?"

Katara's narrowed eyes met his. "What about Zuko?"

"Iono...you got to know Ty Lee a little...why not do the same for him?"

Katara sat up, her hair a little more messy than usual but to Aang it made her more attractive, despite her rising anger. "Oh I got to know him, alright! I got to know him back in Ba Sing Se, and not five seconds later did he betray me and you and the rest of us!"

"He's changed-"

"What, side?" Katara scoffed. "Okay, sure, I give the bastard that..."

"Katara!"

"Aang! I'm serious! If it wasn't for his _kind_, my mother would _still be here_!" She gripped her mother's old necklace, eyes beginning to water.

_"'His kind'?_" Aang shot to his feet, glaring at her. "Have you forgotten what Nation wiped out MY _ENTIRE RACE_? My FRIENDS? My FAMILY! Katara, I don't even remember my PARENTS!" He took a deep breath to calm himself, taking in her facial expression; regret, and a little hurt settling in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Aang," she whispered.

"Me too," he whispered back. "Sort of."

Katara arched an eyebrow. "Sort of?"

"Yes." He was fighting a smile now. "I might forgive you completely if I get a hug though."

Rolling her eyes, she got up anyway with a small smile on her face, walking into his already open arms. She realized that his head wasn't at her cheek anymore, but higher. Pulling back, she arched an eyebrow again and said, "Have you gotten taller?"

They were head to head now.

"Haven't really noticed..." Aang looked at her up and down, then grinned. "Ha! I'm finally, er, not short!"

Katara giggled. "Keep dreaming. You still have a long way to go."

"Oh yeah? I bet I'll be taller than you by the time I'm fourteen!"

"Alright, it's a bet." They both smiled at each other briefly, until Katara's fell first, her head tilting to the side as she stared at him. Before he could ask, she answered. "Heeeey," she smiled, and Aang felt like his heart jumped out of his chest when she reached out behind him and ran her hand down the short hairs on his head, "you're growing your hair out again."

"Heh...yeah..." Aang couldn't stop himself from blushing again. "I figured why not...I sorta liked having hair, since I spent my childhood shaving my head every two weeks..."

Katara smiled faintly, the silence between them spent gazing into each other's orbs. Licking his lips self-consciously, Aang removed her hand from his hair, but held it between them and gave her hand a squeeze. "_Please_ go talk to him," he begged.

Katara held his intense gaze for a moment longer until she squeezed back. "Okay...Okay, fine." Her hand dropped to her side. "I'll think about it."

* * *

**That's the end of another chappie! The next one should be up within the next couple of days or so. **

**The next couple chappies cover during the time span of "The Southern Raiders", depending on how things flow and how I write it. But since we know what Zuko and Katara do, we can see what the Gaang is up to during their absence! (Mostly Ty Lee though.)**

**Not only do you get a snippet of what Zuko and Ty Lee talk about in the next chappie, but also Katara coming to talk to Zuko, and Ty Lee might make a few...discoveries? ;3**

**Review, review, review! Love to hear from you guys! **


	5. She Wants Vengeance

**I believe it is tiiiime for another update! Whoo!**

**This chapter is dedicated to mousegoesrawr! Don't worry, hun! Sokka will get better :)**

* * *

"How long have you been out here?" Zuko asked, arms wrapped around his knees, hands clasped together.

Ty Lee smiled while hugging her knees, "Not long. An hour maybe? What've you been up to?"

"Helping the Avatar defeat my father," he replied gravely without thinking, and her face fell.

"Small world?" she offered, smiling half-heartedly.

Zuko's lips pursed, mouth curving up on one side before they both returned their gaze to the sun.

"Zuko?"

"Mm?"

"Why...?...Um..."

"What?"

"Why are you...so nice to me all of a sudden?"

His eyebrows scrunched down, so she hurried along.

"No offense! I mean, like..." she sighed and huffed, before babbling on, "Okay. So whenever it was the four of us-you know, me, you, Mai, and Azula-you were always so short tempered and had that fire to you. Your aura was always wild, jumpy, and unsettled. Even with Mai, your aura was the same, and on that night at the beach, I thought you were going to do something drastic...But I'll never forget that night, you know. 'Cause we all learned more about each other and it brought us closer.

"But now that you've switched sides, your aura changed. You were determined, strong, and so many other contributing factors about you! It took just one look...that day at the Boiling Rock, and our eyes met...I knew your decision was final."

She beamed at him, "I like this new you, Zuko. It's almost like how you were when we were kids." She gently elbowed him and he cracked another smile.

"Thanks," he said. "I guess it's because I'm surrounded by good people. If it wasn't for them, if it wasn't for Uncle..." He shook his head.

"You miss him, don't you?"

"Like he was my own father." His eyes darkened then, knuckles white. "I wish Uncle was my biological father. Maybe I wouldn't have grown up like I had...Wouldn't be so messed up..." He let his hands drop to the sand, resting on either side of his hips.

"If that were possible, then things would be different you know..." Ty Lee murmured. "If I had it my way?...I'd be an only child. My parents would love me. Me, you, and Mai would grow up like all the other kids..." She clutched her heart. "I even would wish the best for Azula. She may be cold-hearted and cunning, but she still meant the world to me. I always looked past the evil in her, because I focused on the good. But she's the only one immune to...to this!" She gestured towards herself in a way that Zuko found amusing.

The two fell into another brief silence until, surprisingly, Zuko broke it.

"Ty Lee?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you always wear your hair in a braid? I've always wondered. I've never seen you with your hair down before."

Ty Lee began fiddling with her braid, eyes casting downwards. "Good question! No one's asked me this before...mmm...Okay!" She returned her happy gaze on him. "One of the reasons is because of my sisters. They all wore their hair down, got a lot of attention from boys. I wanted to be the outsider of my family.

"The person who convinced me to do it was Azula," her tone became more serious, "as young as we were. She told me that if we stuck together, 'those peasants will one day bow before your beauty and gravel at your feet'," she mimicked Azula's voice and it scared Zuko how well she did it. "So...I went for it...and I've had it ever since." Their eyes locked, wordlessly understanding. "Plus, it helps when you're an acrobat!" she added with a big smile.

Zuko shook his head.

"I'm thinking about changing it," Ty Lee added. "Y'know, since I switched sides, I should change my hair. I mean, throughout the course of the past year, Katara's gone from a braid to wearing her hair down, you've got that sexy shaggy thing going on-" Zuko snorted-"-Aang's growing out his hair, and Sokka's got more hair on the sides. Toph hasn't though...OMG, I should totally do her hair!"

"Good luck with that," Zuko muttered. "But I think that's a good idea."

"Really?" Ty Lee asked excitedly.

"Go crazy."

"YAY!" She pecked him on the cheek, jumping to her feet, and began doing cartwheels.

Zuko's cheeks heated up, hoping she didn't notice his blunder.

* * *

"Yo, Meathead."

Sokka sat up, surprised to see Toph leaning in his doorway. "Toph? What're you-"

"Look, I'm not good with this kind of thing, but here goes," she cut him off, uncrossing her arms. "I think all of us are getting real tired of your shit, Sokka. I know you're bummed about Suki, but that's her choice. Grow some and man up!"

"You don't understand, Toph!" Sokka felt himself snap. "You don't know what it's like to be separated from the one you love for so long, and when you finally get them back, they have to go again!"

"...Did you just raise your voice at me?"

Sokka gulped as her fists balled up. "I-I'm sorry?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Okay, okay, okay! I'm sorry! I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry-" Toph's hand fisted in his hair and Sokka felt his body slam onto the floor, mercilessly getting dragged across the floor. "OW-OW-OW-OW!"

* * *

Zuko had been fast asleep when he heard a faint knock, waking up with a jerk.

"Zuko?"

He froze. That wasn't the voice he was expecting. Sitting up, he called out faintly, but loud enough for Katara to hear, "Come in."

Katara came in with crossed arms, looking around the room before her eyes settled on him. Zuko felt a little self-conscious about his half-nakedness.

"Bad time?" Katara said.

"U-Uh, no. No you're fine," said Zuko. "What's up?"

She hesitated, biting her lip and rocking back and forth on the bare heels of her feet. "Can we talk?"

_Well I'll be damned._

Katara kept her distance-Zuko didn't blame her-but she started off with apologizing for the way she's been acting to him. After a few more aimless and awkward topics they talked about, Zuko asked, "Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you," Katara said. "I just strongly dislike you to an extent." But she smiled a little, and he nodded in amusement.

"You said that the Fire Nation took your mother away," Zuko said, cautiously aware of her face falling and body tensing. "That she died."

"That's right..." Katara touched her necklace.

"Tell me about it?" Zuko suggested.

Katara sighed, but she told him anyway. That dreaded day of the raid...It was just her and Sokka, playing around, until they saw ashes falling from the sky. Little eight year old Katara had ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. All she wanted was to go tell her mother, to be in the safety of her mother's arms.

But, unfortunately, Katara's defintion of "handling" things and Kya's definition of "handling" things were two completely different methods.

"...and by the time we got back...it was too late," Katara finished. "I've never seen dad so...so broken. And it still haunts him to this day. He always blames himself for her death. Says that he should have been there. That it should've been him to lose his life. She's the driving force-what he's fighting for in this war. Her, me, Sokka..."

Zuko thought about hugging her-Ty Lee was rubbing off on him. Maybe a little too much.-but refrained and instead asked, "Do you remember any specific details about the soldiers who raided your village?"

Katara shook her head. "No...but Sokka had said the lead ship had flags bearing sea ravens, I think."

"The Southern Raiders..." Zuko murmured. "Of course...Thank you."

Katara eyed him strangely. "Zuko..."

Zuko was quiet for a moment until he finally spoke.

"What if I told you that I know who killed your mother? And that I can help you find him?"

Katara's eyes widened, breath catching in her throat.

* * *

Aang was surprised to see Katara and Zuko approach him and Appa, pausing his brushing; they were dressed in dark ninja clothes and carried bags over their shoulders.

"What, is it your turn to take a little field trip with Zuko?" he teased.

"Actually, yes," Katara replied snarkly, and Aang's face fell; he didn't expect this to happen.

"What for?" Aang asked.

"Zuko's gonna help me find the guy who killed my mother," Katara replied gravely as Zuko hopped on Appa's saddle. Without tearing her eyes away from Aang's, she handed Zuko her bag.

"You're what now?" Ty Lee walked up to them, and Zuko jumped down. Sokka and Toph craned their necks to listen in.

"Katara, if you think by finding this guy and seeking vengeance will solve your problems then-" Aang started.

"Maybe this is what I need, Aang!" Katara cut him off hotly. "Maybe I _do_ need to finally taking out my fury and sorrow on that...that _bastard_! I'm _tired_ of holding back._ I want. Vengeance."_

Aang gulped, staring at the girl before him. This wasn't the Katara he knew and grew to fall for in the process. He's seen her fierce many times befoew but...this was on another level.

He could tell he was going to lose this fight.

"Okay. Fine," he said quietly. "You can take Appa. Do what you have to do."

Katara nodded curtly.

Not being able to help himself, he walked forward and gathered her in his arms. Her stiffness slackened.

"Just _please_..." he begged. "When you get to that point..._please_ try to choose forgiveness over revenge."

Katara said nothing, but gave him a gentle squeeze before pulling back. Aang released her, their gazes lingering for a few seconds more.

"Do you know when you'll be back?" Ty Lee asked, playing with her fingers.

"Couple days," Zuko said back. "Two maybe three...Four at the most."

"I don't like this..." Ty Lee shook her head, but she smiled, "But I wish you good luck on your travels!"

Zuko chuckled. "Thanks, I guess."

There was a pause.

"Aw!" Ty Lee whined, glomping him in a tight hug. Zuko smiled wryly, bending over slightly, letting one arm wrap around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder blade. "Come back soon, 'kay?"

Zuko nodded. "Okay." They pulled away from each other and Ty Lee sniffed.

"I mean it, Zuzu!"

"I know."

"Pinky swear?" She held up her pinky finger.

Zuko rolled his eyes but wrapped his big pinky around her dainty one, and, like they were kids again, Ty Lee kissed her thumb and he kissed his thumb simultaneously. "Pinky swear."

Ty Lee smiled wider, pecking him on the cheek for the second time in less than 24 hours. Unlike the last time, Ty Lee caught him blushing, and giggled.

Zuko cleared his throat. "So. Yeah. Right. See you soon." He hurriedly got back on Appa's saddle. "Let's go, Katara!"

Katara and Aang jumped, moment between them now over. "Coming!" she called back, and Aang used his airbending to help her up there. "Thanks, Aang..."

Aang nodded, gaze burning into hers. "Be safe."

Katara gulped inaudibly, grasping the reigns as she stared at the moon. _Yue, give me strength. _"Appa, yip yip!"

Appa roared in response, and he pushed off his legs, slamming his tail into the ground before he was finally airborne.

Aang and Ty Lee walked to the edge of the cliffside, stopping and watching the flying bison until he disappeared into the waxing moon.

"I'm scared for them," Ty Lee murmured.

"Me too," Aang whispered.

* * *

**I liked how this chapter turned out :) I wanted Katara and Zuko's departure to be more...sweet I guess? :P**

**Thanks for reviewing, guys! Since I didn't mention it in the beginning, I thought I'd say it now :DD**

**I slipped in the Tokka scene just because xD Toph doesn't take Sokka's yelling lightly. **

**Review, you awesome people!**


	6. Secrets Unvealed

**Hey, everyone. Thanks so much for keeping this story alive. I wouldn't have continued this if it wasn't for you. :)**

**I love it when I'm on a writing streak! Anyway, read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Ty Lee woke up with a yawn, stretching like a kitten. She rolled from her back to her side, gazing out of the window and soaking in the sun's rays. Yesterday's events replayed in her head, and her heart faintly ached.

Oh...right. Zuko had left.

Sigh.

Great.

No matter! She was going to put on a happy face!

Tumbling off her bed, landing on her hands, she ventured to the bathroom to freshen up. After bathing, she stood in front of the mirror in a new Fire Nation outfit; a red cropped tube top that tied in the back, and pants in a darker shade of red with lighter red overlayers, and brown boots. And to top it off, she wore a cropped vest longer than her shirt, but still exposed her toned belly, and resembled Toph's red and yellow striped vest. Her hair, still wet, cascaded down her back. Getting an idea, she dried her hair and combed it, liking how, after years of keeping it constantly up, her hair now had a natural wave to it.

_Perfect._

Ty Lee smiled at her reflection, then skipped to the kitchen to get herself something to eat. Aang was sitting on the counter in the lotus position, eyes closed and hands curved as they rested on each knee.

"Morning," he said without opening his eyes.

"Good morning!" she replied, grabbing an apple out of the basket, and nibbled it. "Sleep well?"

Aang shrugged, opening his eyes and drifted down to the floor lightly. "I slept okay. What about you?"

"Same."

"Nice hair," Aang complimented, picking grapes off the vine and eating them.

"Thanks!"

Aang nodded.

"Are we the only two up?"

"Think so. Sokka and Toph were still talking when I went to bed. Turns out she was finally snapping him out of it."

"That's great! I hate to see friends sad."

"Me too."

Ty Lee snapped her fingers as she got an idea. "Hey! Wanna be nosy?"

Aang raised an eyebrow with a grin.

* * *

The two snickered and giggled mischievously as they explored hidden trapdoors and forbidden corridors. Ty Lee felt like she was a super spy, and even more sneaky now that Zuko wasn't there. She found Aang to be a fun companion because, despite the two missing their friends dearly, he was just as light-hearted as she was.

Approaching two french doors that were on the floor...in the very back of the house...down on the first floor, they exchanged glances before taking a handle and pulling them back so it could open. Dust made them cough and, after Aang airbended the dust out of the way, they saw a set of steps leading into darkness.

"What do you think this leads to?" Aang asked.

"One way to find out," said Ty Lee. "I wonder what Zuko and Katara would say if they were here?"

"Katara would say something like..." Aang, without much difficulty, rose his voice a few octaves higher and said, "'_I don't know, Aang, we really shouldn't be snooping through their stuff! It's too risky...'"_

"'_Don't go down there if you know what's good for you_,'" Ty Lee rasped in her impressive Zuko voice. "'_This holds memories that I don't want to relive."_

They laughed before tiptoeing down the stairs. As the darkness swallowed them, Aang produced a ball of light in his hand. Ty Lee envied him for that.

Their feet eventually struck the landing, and Aang's fire glowed brighter, two sets of grey eyes traveling around the room. The right side was empty, but the wall had a floor-to-ceiling metal dresser that had numerous but wide drawers; and, to the left, were rows and rows of bookshelves, filled with countless scrolls.

"Who knew Ozai collects scrolls?" said Ty Lee, and Aang wandered over to the metal wall. She followed, hanging back as he opened a drawer, but peered over his shoulder to see.

Aang's eyes widened slightly, and Ty Lee pulled out several drawers on the same row. They all contained the same material.

Weaponry.

Ty Lee and Aang then ventured over to the bookshelves. Aang saw lanterns up above and lit several of them. They both took out scrolls, unrolling them so they could read them.

"They look like..." Ty Lee thought out loud.

"Family trees," Aang finished, opening the next one. "And some letters too. All of them belong to the Fire Nation."

"Do you think every Fire Nation native in this age is in this room? Documented for some reason?"

"Probably. My question is, why would Ozai keep this hidden?"

Ty Lee pointed to the top of the shelf, a heading scribbled in gold. "Check it out!" She ran down the bookshelves, reading every heading. "This goes from the Royal Family all the way down to the pourest!"

"You're trying to find yours, aren't you?" There was a smile

"...Maybe!"

Aang smiled and shook his head, but he couldn't help but do some snooping himself...

* * *

"Mmm, I wonder what this is?" Ty Lee wondered, grasping a scroll and pulling it out. The title read,

**The Ancestry of Ty Lee Vol. 1**

Seeing that there were at least thirty of them, she grabbed as many as she could, the rest she knocked down to the floor. She sank down to her knees, holding an arm-full, heartbeat racing in excitement and curiosity.

She unrolled the first one, revealing a family tree. Her fingers trailed to the upper left, from down at her name, all the way up to her ancestry on her paternal side of the family. She smiled as she saw her grandparents and great-grandparents. Each name had a nationality underneath.

Approaching her mother's side, she passed her grandparents, great-grandparents, and so on for a bit until her finger followed a line that branched out then was cut off abruptly. Eyes narrowing, she brought the parchment closer to her face.

**Various Unknown Relatives**

**Air Nomads**

**Status: **

**Deceased**

**Cause of Deaths: **

** GENOCIDE**

Ty Lee's hand flew to her mouth.

_A-Air Nomads? I...I-I'm descended from Air Nomads? How is this possible? It can't be!_

Her finger trailed down to the last name before the empty space. Ty Lee didn't know how many great's down the line this was, and at the moment she didn't care. Transfixed, she read the last female recorded down specifically.

**Kitsi**

**Air Nomads**

**Status:**

**Deceased**

**Cause of Death:**

**GENOCIDE**

Ty Lee, visibly shaking, trailed her finger over to her ancestor's mate.

**Ryuu**

**Fire Nation**

**Status: Deceased**

**Cause of Death:**

**Natural Cause**

_So I'm mixed in a way? How...? I've never heard of a Fire Nation/Air Nomad combo..._

_Is this why I'm different?_

_Why I'm so light on my feet?_

_Why I look more like an Air Nomad than a Fire Nation native?_

_Why Aang's eyes match mine?_

_Why...why the Western Air Temple seemed so familiar to me?_

She buried her face in her hands, feeling tears streaming down her cheeks. _Who wrote this? And why are these scrolls written like stories and historic texts?_

All of these questions made her head spin.

_There's only one thing to do, _she thought in determination, raising her head.

And she reached for Vol. 2.

* * *

_**My dear Kitsi,**_

**_There's nothing I can do now. It's over._**

**_They're coming._**

**_Be safe, my love. Run, hide, do anything you can. And when I get there, we're going back to the Fire Nation together to raise our baby together._**

**_I love you. I love you so much._**

**_-Ryuu_**

* * *

**Dear Ryuu,**

**Thank you for telling me this. We have gotten emergency notices from the Eastern Air Temple. We are preparing for what's to come. Can't say that I like it. Your Fire Lord is so...so cruel!**

**I love you more, Ry...I love you more than anything else in the world. I can't wait until we reunite. Our little Kamala misses her daddy.**

**~Kitsi**

* * *

"Ty Lee?"

Coming back to the present reality with a gasp and sob, Ty Lee looked up to see Aang watching her warily. She had been reading the letters sent between her two ancestors, getting emotional at the last two. Laying around her in messy piles were a mix of those letters, and several diary entries from Kitsi.

"What's wrong?" He flew to her side, grasping her arms.

"I-I..." Ty Lee couldn't articulate her words, so Aang observed the mess around her. Finding the family tree, he smoothed out the wrinkles and skimmed along the page.

Aang froze.

Ty Lee said nothing.

They were quiet for quite some time.

"K-Kitsi never g-got to flee w-w-with Ryuu to the F-Fire Nation," Ty Lee croaked between shallow breaths. "R-Ryuu had c-came to get her, but...he was to-o late. H-He on-ly ha-had his daughter." She hugged her knees, chin resting on the tops of them. "I-I also read his journal entries after her d-death. It turned out that she..." she licked her lips, tasting her tears at the corners, "that she commited suicide. She had hid the baby, and was at the edge of the cliff, surrounded by all those Fire Nation soldiers, and she knew that there was no way out. She finished the job for them and jumped into the abyss..."

"Ty Lee...?"

Ty Lee sniffed in response.

"Is this her?" Aang unrolled a painting all the way, and Ty Lee bolted upright. "She looks..."

"Exactly like _me_," Ty Lee finished, taking the painting from him to look herself. It was like looking into a mirror, sans the airbending tattoos and Nomad robes. But the eyes, the facial structure, that bubbly smile...

Her breathing began to speed up.

"Ty Lee, are you okay?"

She shook her head, heartbeat taking off as her wide eyes stared back into his concerned orbs.

"Ty Lee, calm down..." Aang said in a calm, soothing voice. "Everything's okay, everything's fine."

Ty Lee couldn't breathe.

_My._

_Whole._

_Life._

_Is._

_A._

_Lie._

She was light-headed then, clutching her racing heart, banging almost painfully in her chest. Her eyelids fluttered, and the earth tilted, falling towards her face as she lost consciousness.

_"Ty Lee!"_

* * *

"Bubbles still not up yet?" Toph asked without turning as Sokka stepped outside.

Sokka sighed and shook his head, sitting down next to her. "No."

"The girl's been out for almost three days!" Toph exclaimed with impatiece. "How long is she gonna sleep?!"

Sokka shrugged. "Sometimes stress takes a toll on a person."

"Ty Lee? Stressful? Who would cause her stress?"

"I don't know, but maybe that's why she always smiles. It's to mask over stress and pain and maybe even confusion so others won't have to worry about her. I think Aang knows what's up, but he's not telling us."

"Maybe 'cause it's none of our business."

"Which only makes me wanna know _more_!"

Toph sighed. "Okay, okay, you have a point, Snoozles. I even miss her annoyingness."

Sokka grinned. "Me too. She still kinda scares me though."

"Any girl who can beat you up scares you."

"...Your point?"

The two couldn't help but snicker for a moment before falling silent. Sokka looked up, and he started smiling.

"Hey, there's Appa!"

* * *

**Heeeey, a cliffy(sorta!) XD Don't worry, you guys won't be kept waiting that long. I promise:)**

**I kinda needed help on thinking up some Air Nomad and Fire Nation names, so helloooo Google! Really helped me a lot in picking the names. Kitsi means "Tickle", Ryuu means "Dragon", and Kamala means "Lotus".**

**I think the reason why I'm updating so early is because "Nightmares and Daydreams" came on today, and I was like, "SQQQQUEEEEEEEE!" The Maiko parts I just continued to work on this chappie, then I'd get distracted with my Kataang feels and my Aang-Looks-SO-HAWT-With-Hair feels again.**

**I can't help it, guys! Dat angle while he was punching dat tree tho'...^w^ **


	7. A Moonlight Walk

**Hey guys! I made a Ty Lee rp (which you can kindly follow at thatpink-kyoshi on tumblr) and I just happened to have one of the best Zuko rps ever-and she's my big sister in a way since she's a grade ahead, but also my Ty Luko sister :) We created a lot of Ty Luko stuff on Tumblr last night xP Don't believe it? Check the tumblr tag, or even go through my tumblr! (To which the link is on my profile)**

**And thus, my Ty Luko spirits are off the charts right now. So here's the next chappie xDDD**

* * *

Katara was sitting on a dock on Ember Island, legs swinging absentmindedly back and forth. Her eyes were closed, the ghost of a frown graced across her lips. She was lost in her own conflicted thoughts, the "what if's" gnawing at her conscience.

"Katara!"

Aang's voice snapped her out of her reverie and she got to her feet. She didn't realize how much she had missed him until their eyes met. Aang opened his arms, and she met him halfway.

"Zuko told me what you did," he said while embracing her. "I'm proud of you. You did the right thing by forgiving him."

Katara reluctantly pulled out of his embrace. "I didn't forgive him." She closed her eyes. "I'll never forgive him." Her eyes fell on Zuko, who was standing a few feet behind Aang, and she walked around Aang and approached the older male. "But I am ready to forgive you," she told him with a smile before embracing him warmly.

Zuko smiled faintly, returning her embrace briefly, and she walked back up towards the house.

"You were right about what Katara needed," he murmured. "Violence isn't the answer."

Aang smiled wryly. "It never is."

"Then I have a question for you," Zuko turned around to look at him, "What are you going to do when you face my father?"

Aang looked away, uncertain as he pondered over his answer.

Zuko sighed. "I'm gonna go check on Ty Lee. I want to be there when she wakes up."

Aang, not fully paying attention, replied with a soft, "Yeah...she'll be glad to see you."

* * *

Ty Lee was slowly, yet still progressively, coming to. Her heartbeat began a more upbeat rhythm. A finger would twitch. Eyelids would tighten and flutter.

Previous events before she fainted flooded through her tranquil thoughts, stirring things up. She pictured Kitsi's fear for her child, for Ryuu. She imagined the look on her face when she realized that there was no way out. There was no hope left. She would have to die. She would have to go on without seeing her love's face again, without seeing her little girl grow up, unable to ever see her grandchildren...

What's even worse was during her unconscious state, Kitsi and Ryuu's faces somehow morphed into her and Zuko's. Since Ty Lee hadn't seen a painting of Ryuu, she had to improvize...Guess her mind decided to do the talking.

Oh how it pained her. She forgot about the emotional neglect she recieved from her parents before they split, and it only got worse with her father. She forgot the taunts, teases, and cruel pranks her sisters pulled on her just because she was the smallest and youngest. She forgot how things got worse between her and Azula as they got older...It was love that drove Kitsi to her death.

And, because of her emotional tendencies, a few tears slipped from her eyelids. What brought her back to reality was a hand. A hand that wasn't her own wiped her tears away. Her eyes opened, eyesight blurry from the tears. She batted her eyes, then observed her surroundings. She was in her bedroom, the dimness and feeling telling her the sun had just set, and the only light provided in the room was a candle, faintly flickering as it sat on the bedside table beside her and providing the room with an orange glow, shadows dancing in abstract forms against the walls. Her body felt a little heavy and her tummy empty. _How long was I out?_

Turning her head to the right, her question had the answer sitting in a chair beside her, watching her warily. When their eyes met, their intakes of breath came simultaneously.

"Ty Lee," her name fell from his lips in a relieved whisper, and her heart skipped a beat.

"Zuko," she nearly sang his just as softly. "You came back!" Using all the strength she hand, she pushed herself up and, as he began to stand, leaped on him; he caught her, and her arms snaked around his neck, legs just as firmly around his waist.

Zuko rubbed her back, chuckling some. He remembered how she used to hug him like this when they were children, and it completely freaked him out to no end. Now he was somewhat comfortable with it. He patted her twice, and her legs dropped to the floor; her movements caused her body to lower some, her head now buried in his chest. Her eyes closed as she felt dizzy from moving so abruptly.

"How long have you...?"

"I just got back about an hour ago. Aang told me about your current condition before he nearly ran to go meet Katara."

"Oh." Ty Lee pulled back, and she sat down on the bed, running her fingers through her hair. "Did she do it? Did...?"

"No." Zuko shook his head, and Ty Lee sighed in relief.

"Oh good. I was really worried. Aang and I...we were both going crazy but didn't talk much about it. So we just decided to have fun a little..."

"What happened?" Zuko asked, crossing his arms. "I know there's something Aang's keeping from me. Something he's not telling me..." He eyed her curiously and suspiciously.

Ty Lee pulled her bottom lip through her teeth, chewing down timidly. "Okay, okay...Okayokayokay, I'll tell you, Zuzu, I promise. Just...later, 'kay?"

Zuko nodded. "Fine. You must be hungry anyway. Are you still dizzy, or do you think you can walk?"

Ty Lee pondered, index finger tapping her chin. Apparently she was taking too long to answer him, because he walked over and slid his arms under her back and legs, scooping her up in his arms. "Oh!" She wrapped an arm around his neck, her free hand brushing his chest as he walked out of her room and down the hallway.

Ty Lee heard voices before she saw him, fresh night air breezed through her awaiting lungs, the coolness of the wind dancing through her hair removed some of the lightheadedness.

Everyone was sitting in a loose circle around the fire, eating what appeared to be noodles and meat slices (No meat when it came to Aang of course). Sokka and Toph were keeping the atmosphere alive with lame jokes and whitty remarks, Momo was munching on fruit and Appa hay, and Aang and Katara were-wait a minute. Were they holding hands, or did the edges of their hands just happen to be touching each other?

Ty Lee held back a giggle.

"Guess who's back?" Zuko announced, and the other four looked up. There was a chorus of "Ty Lee!"s, along with Toph's outburst of, "BUBBLES! Ahem. I mean...'bout time you woke up."

Zuko let Ty Lee down, and she flung her arms around Katara. What surprised Zuko was that Katara hugged her back just as fiercely.

_Girls_, he thought with a shake of his head.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Aang added, making a group hug by wrapping his arms around them both.

"We," Katara corrected. She pulled back first to give Ty Lee her food.

Ty Lee accepted it and sat down in the empty space. Zuko sat next to her and didn't eat until she started eating.

"Mmm..." Ty Lee hummed.

"Good, right?" Sokka said to her.

"Perfection," she sighed.

Ty Lee found out that she hadn't missed much over the past three days. Sokka joked that Aang and Katara had been shamelessly flirting since Katara had got back, which earned a noodle juicewhip across the face by Katara and a gust of wind plunging his head facefirst in his noodles by Aang. Toph guffawed and pointed her finger, Zuko smirked against his cup as he lifted it to his lips, and Ty Lee giggled.

"You've been officially hanging out with Zuko and Toph too much," Sokka grumbled, pulling a random noodle out of his nostril and flicked it somewhere.

Toph and Zuko simultaneously arched their eyebrows.

"What's wrong with being aggressive, Snoozles?"

"I'd like to hear this."

Sokka gulped. "Uh...you see...what had happened was..." he stammered before outbursting, "TOPH GAVE ME A SEVERE BEATING!" He got up and ran off as Toph stood, rolling up her sleeve.

"Excuse me," Toph said mockingly sweet, "just a moment...just a moment."

She stomped away from the fire, disappearing into the darkness after Sokka.

Aang smiled and rolled his eyes. "He never learns, does he?"

"Apparently not," Katara said with a snort. "Not even after almost sixteen years on this earth."

Ty Lee was already developing a plan in her head, and her finishing up her meal was perfect timing.

"Come with me to the beach, Zuzu!" she said perkily.

Zuko blinked. "Uh-?-Wah!" he yelped as she giggled and grabbed him, pulling him along eagerly.

Leaving Aang and Katara alone.

"So..." Aang said with a suave lean and hair flip (which kinda failed since his hair naturally pointed up and in any other messy direction), "penguins..."

* * *

Zuko couldn't seem to shake Ty Lee off, both figuratively and literally. She clung to him the entire time as they walked along the shoreline, her small arms wrapped around his muscular bicep. Lately, every feeling he experienced towards Ty Lee was mixed. There was a pro, but then a con present. Like now. Her closeness was not only comforting and warmed his side from the cool breeze, but he also wanted to yank his arm out of her grip and put several feet between them.

Zuko had a thing with personal space issues.

Unless he was in a relationship.

Then that was out the window.

Personal space invaded, all the time if it weren't for the war going on.

"Alright," Zuko said, shrugging her off of him-but did it carefully so he wouldn't offend her. He stepped in front of her, towering over the acrobat as he folded his arms across his chest. "Tell me."

Ty Lee hesitated, biting her lip-again. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Promise me you won't get mad?"

Zuko stiffened. _Wonder where I heard **that** before. _

_Might as well. If I say or do the wrong thing, she'll burst into tears and I'll never hear the end of it._

"Promise," he said finally.

"Okay," Ty Lee murmured mostly to herself before she plucked up the courage to look back up at him. "Here's the thing..."

And the rest came out so fast, it was almost a blur.

"Aang and I were bored so I asked if he wanted to be nosy and we played ninja and went snoopy and found this trapdoor, right?-like on the first floor towards the back of the house and we imitated you and Katara and then we went down and found these weapons and shelves and shelves and shelves of top secret information about Fire Nation Families!-" insert dramatic intake of breath here-"So I went searching, right?-and all of a sudden I found volumes full of stuff about me and my heritage _Zuko, all these volumns had my name on it_ but anyway so I was looking through my family tree and on my dad's side it had all Fire Nation stuff and that was cool BUT! I got to my mom's side and that's when I slpwly started to go crazy! The branch thingie was cut off like halfway and it said that my ancestors were all wiped out by a 'GENOCIDE' and they were all Nomads and I started getting emotional because no one told me this and there was the last of my Nomad ancestry and her name was Kitsi and she fell in love with a Fire Nation guy named Ryuu and I read their letters up to her death and I felt so upset because Ryuu had came to get her before the soldiers could and he was too late and he took the baby and raised her by himself and NEVER REMARRIED BECAUSE HE STILL LOVED HER AND-!"

"TY LEE," Zuko interjected, putting up a hand, and she stopped to catch her breath. He wondered how she kept all that oxygen in that tiny body of hers. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "So let me get this straight. You went around snooping in a place you had no business in, and after I **specifically** said that area was off limits, you went right around and did it _anyway_ and EXPECT ME _NOT TO NOT BE MAD?!" _he roared, causing her to take a step back.

"I-I-!" Ty Lee stammered.

"TY LEE, I TOLD YOU AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! IT'S YOUR STUPID FAULT YOU FAINTED! YOU PUT YOURSE-"

"SHUT UP!" Ty Lee snapped back just as hotly, her tone catching him off guard. Her fists were balled up, face red and scrunched, arms locked against her sides. "SHUT UP, SHUT UP,_ SHUT UP!_" She pushed him hard in the chest, and he actually stumbled back from the force she had exerted. The acrobat still advanced on him. She wasn't done yet. "STOP BLAMING _ME_ FOR EVERYTHING LIKE IT'S _MY_ FAULT-"

"It _was your fault-!_" Zuko started to hiss but was stopped quite abruptly.

"-_SHUT_ _UP_! YOU SAID SO YOURSELF THAT IF THINGS WERE LOCKED UP IN SECRET OR SURROUNDED BY TRAPS THEN THEY WERE WORTH PROTECTING! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE YOU KNEW THAT STUFF WAS DOWN THERE THE WHOLE TIME!"

Zuko didn't answer right away. Truth be told, he never knew what was down there. He was just told to never go there when he and Azula were little, threatened by Ozai himself that if they did they would be punished severely.

Zuko and Azula, who, even though a bittersweet Daddy's Little Princess, knew not to test their father otherwise.

His silence was misinterpreted by the now anti-bubbly girl, who, after a short period of silence, brought her hand back before letting it swing.

_**SLAP**. _

Her hand left his cheek as his head nearly twisted off its hinges because she hit him so hard. It left a red mark, now stinging, and by the time his eyes flickered to hers, she was already sobbing.

"Y-You knew..." she whimpered through soft sobs. "Didn't you?"

"Ty Lee..." He reached for her, wanting her to stop looking so broken. He wanted her to smile again.

"Don't touch me!" She yanked her hand away, recoiling from him.

"Ty Lee, I _didn't know_, okay?!" He rose his voice yet again as she turned her back to him and began retreating. She stopped. "Look. My father told me and Azula to stay away from that area or else we were severely punished, and we took him for his word. I've never set foot down there. Ever. That's why I told you and the others to do the same. I want nothing to do with my father. I didn't think snooping through his stuff was the best idea."

Ty Lee slowly turned around on the balls of her feet to face him again, and he held his breath. To his shock, she started bawling again.

Zuko groaned. "What's wrong _now_?"

"Ohmygosh, I just slapped you!" she wailed. "I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to talk to me again!"

"Ty Lee, that's not-"

But it was too late.

She was already halfway back to the house.

* * *

**First time I ever written a Ty Luko argument...Mm.**

**NEED TO KNOW: TY LUKO WEEK STARTS ON AUGUST 30TH TO SEPTEMBER 5TH. MARK YOUR CALENDARS GUYS :)**

**Also, you know how Kataang shippers are Kataangers, Tokka shippers are Tokkaneers, Zutara shippers are Zutarians, and so on? Ally and I have been talking about that too, and she came with a name.**

**WE TY LUKO SHIPPERS ARE TY LUKO LORDS. X3**

**Next chapter, Zuko visits Ty Lee in the middle of the night and some more Kataang and Tokka too maybe?**

**Hehe review! **


	8. Putting Two and Two Together

**Greetings friends, benders, and nonbenders! Lame introduction, I know xD**

* * *

Zuko reached for a fruit simultaneously as a smaller hand reached for the same one, fingers brushing against each other. He looked up, his eyes meeting Ty Lee's, and hope swelled in his chest. The acrobat gulped, lips pressed together; her mouth opened and closed, and he tried to figure out what to say. Before he could get out a, "Hi," she grabbed another fruit instead, walking around him quickly with her head hung low.

Zuko sighed. He wasn't even hungry anymore. He began to make his way outside.

"Alright," Sokka said, grabbing Zuko by the shoulder, pushing him back in front of Sokka and Aang. "What's up with you and Ty Lee?"

"What're you talking about?" Zuko deadpanned, arms now crossed. He could just blast them out of his way, but refrained from it.

"You and Ty Lee haven't talked to each other for an entire _week_," said Aang. "She hasn't exactly been herself..."

"Even you," Sokka added, then his eyes narrowed. "What did you do?"

_"I_ didn't do anything," Zuko snapped. "It's not my fault she's being melodramatic."

"What happened?" Aang asked.

"You tell me. You were the one who went snooping around with her."

The airbender bit his lip. "You know?"

"Damn right I know! She assumed I knew about this when I clearly _didn't_ and slapped me! She so-called 'felt sorry' almost immediately afterwards, yet she still treats me like I'm not there!"

"Am I missing something here?" Sokka interjected.

Aang sighed. "Ty Lee discovered these top secret scrolls about her family history and found out that she was descended from Air Nomads."

"WHAT?!"

Zuko stormed outside, slamming the door shut behind him. Aang calmly slid the door back open, he and Sokka walking briskly out after him.

"Hold on a sec, 'cause I'm confused!" Sokka exclaimed. "If she's got Air Nomad ancestors, then how come she's not an Airbender?"

"That's a goddamn good question," Zuko grumbled, and gold and sapphire eyes fell on a pair of grey ones.

"I don't know," Aang shrugged his shoulders, "the last of her ancestors recorded was a woman from the Air Nomads and a man from the Fire Nation. It's unknown how they met but...I remember reading that she got pregnant and by the time their baby was still an infant, the Fire Nation began to wipe them out. She commited suicide, he was able to come for their daughter...and took her back to the Fire Nation to raise her by himself. So maybe her Nomadic blood is very little, since the ethnicity after that was only Fire Nation."

"Because normally everyone in the Air Nomads were airbenders, right?" said Sokka.

Aang nodded. "Yeah."

"Well what if it were possible? What if she...what if she _is_ an airbender, but she just doesn't know it yet?"

Zuko sat down on the steps, staying silent as he continued to listen.

Aang chewed on his lip. "Okaay...?"

"Let's look at the facts," said Sokka, ticking off his fingers, "airbenders are what? Withdrawn and different from the other Nations, light on their feet-"

"-Which could explain her agility and flexibility?"

"Right! She even looks different from the majority of the Fire Nation, even though there are some who remind me of her-the catch is, her ability to run very fast and whenever she jumps-"

"She looks like she's flying!"

"Exactly! So like you! In fact, you two are pretty similar personality-wize, and you even look similar. The both of you are very light-hearted, fast runners, seemingly as heavy as a feather when airborne, and Appa and Momo are pretty much attached to her like they are attached to you."

"And if all that you're saying is true, then-"

"It might be possible that you're not the last airbender after all!"

The two high fived each other, then turned to their brooding friend. "So what do you think, Zuko?"

Zuko shrugged. "Do whatever. I don't care."

Aang and Sokka exchanged glances before smiling sheepishly.

"Ty Lee!" Aang called, and Zuko's eyes widened.

"Coming!" Ty Lee said, skipping outside with Katara and an angry Toph in tow. "What do you think?" She stepped aside so Toph could be seen.

Toph glared at the ground. Ty Lee had been doing her hair lately, testing out different hairstyles, and to Toph's horror, she actually _liked_ this one. Her bangs still hung in her face, two strands framing her face, but the bangs in the center were cut in a straight line, covering her eyebrows. Hairband present, her hair hung down straight, but from midway down, her black locks were in a loose braid.

"Wow..." Sokka spoke first, and Toph lifted her head.

"You look great!" Aang said.

"Well, girls with braids are badass," Katara pointed out, and Ty Lee giggled in agreement. Zuko looked up at the sound of her laughter, and their eyes met; her laughter died on her lips and she turned to Aang, walking down the steps.

"What's up?" Ty Lee asked Aang.

"Well, we were talking about...your family," his voice lowered a little and she nodded. "And we think that you might be able to...airbend."

Ty Lee squealed. "Really?"

"Yep."

"And you'll teach me?"

"'Course."

"Yay!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, sending him staggering back before he laughed and returned her embrace, spinning her around. Zuko watched this friendly action with narrowed eyes. Katara caught his eye and smirked in the slightest, but it didn't meet her eyes.

Aang set Ty Lee down.

"But what about your firebending lessons?" Ty Lee asked.

"We'll make time," Aang assured her. "And if I'm not available," he smiled at his flying bison, "then maybe you can give her a few lessons, buddy!"

Appa barked, sounding like he was laughing, and Aang and Ty Lee laughed too.

* * *

_"Rest up, my pupil! We start tomorrow morning!"_

Aang's words echoed in Ty Lee's head, keeping her up with excitement. She didn't know what time it was, but she knew it was late. And she should get some sleep!

Her eyelids, thank the Spirits, began to drift closed. She sunk deeper in the sheets, hugging herself and let her slumber take over...

_Knock knock knock_

Ty Lee jumped.

"Ty Lee?" Zuko peeped his head in. "Are you awake? Can I talk to you?"

Ty Lee sat up straighter as Zuko slid inside her room; her eyes widened when she saw his bare chest in the moonlight.

_Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!_

_Calm down, Ty Lee! You've seen him shirtless many times before! It's no biggie..._

_Mm, dat bod though...yum!_

_Snap out of it! He's staring at you! Say something, anything!_

"Sure!" she said as perky as she could without sounding desperate. Zuko took a deep breath, then crossed the room and sat down across from her.

"Ty Lee, I don't like...what's going on between us lately," he began awkwardly.

Ty Lee played with her fingers timidly, guilt already eating at her exterior. "Me neither."

"Are you still mad at me? Do you...still believe that I knew-?"

"-No. No, no." Ty Lee shook her head. "And I'm sorry for that...I don't know why I ignored you! I know I'm the worst friend ever! I don't know what I was thinking and-!"

"Shh," Zuko shushed her. "It's okay."

"So you _do_ forgive me?"

Zuko nodded.

"Yay!" she threw herself at him, embracing him tightly. His lips pulled up, forming a lopsided grin as he wrapped an arm around her. She pulled back, hands cupping his neck as she beamed up at him.

Cheeks heating up from her lingering touch, he reached up to gently pry her fingers off of his neck with a wry look on his face. She gave him a shy smile, biting her lip and rubbing the back of her neck.

"Sorry..." she murmured. "I'm doing it again, aren't I?"

"Doing what?" Zuko wanted to know.

"You know...being overly touchy. I understand you need your space..." Ty Lee's voice lowered to a whisper, "and I can...understand that you still might not be over Mai. I don't know, I guess I...I guess I never think about it because I'm so happy when I'm with you. I can let my guard down." She shrugged her shoulders.

"No, it..." Zuko sighed, trying to form his thoughts into words. "It's my fault I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like I've been...I don't know...leading you on. Because I haven't been stopping you. Actually, believe it or not, I like what you're doing, but at the same time I'm not sure what to do in return. It's hard to express..." he gulped, "_feelings_. I'm a guy, Ty Lee. Since when do we get these things right?"

Ty Lee was unusually quiet, so he continued.

"I think I know the true meaning behind Mai's letter." He didn't meet her eyes now. "She told me...to take care of you." He forced himself to look her in the eyes.

Ty Lee's heart skipped a beat. "S-She did?" Her cheeks turned pink in the moonlight.

His lips twitched. "I have a feeling Mai's not the only one who knows what she _really_ means."

She played with a strand of her hair nervously. "It's...a girl thing," she said, voice a few octaves higher than usual.

He smiled, then looked around the room, as if searching for the time. "Well, I should probably get going and let you sleep now. You do have airbending practice tomorrow." He gave her a wider smile before he got up and headed for the door.

"Hey, um...Zuko?" Ty Lee called, and he looked over his shoulder at her. "Do you really think that it can happen? That I can airbend?"

There was a pause as he briefly considered it. Then he walked back over to her, "Even if you can't, that won't change how I-" he paused in front of her, clearing his throat-"how _we_ think of you," he corrected himself. "You'll always be the same Ty Lee."

Ty Lee smiled, yawning some. "Thanks, Zuzu."

He nodded, and she stayed absolutely still as he suddenly leaned down; her eyes fluttered closed as his lips pressed against her forehead in a lingering peck. She felt his breath, warm and blowing gently against her skin, his nose grazing her hair as his mouth disconnected from her skin.

Butterflies were going crazy in the pit of the acrobat's stomach; her eyes stayed wide as his arms wrapped the comforter around her small shoulders, coaxing her to lay down on her side and she followed his silent directions.

"Goodnight..." he whispered.

"Goodnight..." she whispered back, and she actually began to feel drowsy.

By the time she was dozing off, Zuko snuck one last gentle kiss on the cheek before nearly running out of the room, cheeks a very bright red.

Little did he know that if he had stayed, he would have seen her smile.

* * *

Aang and Zuko were finishing up their firebending for the morning when Katara came around to watch. The two were shirtless, breaking a sweat, and moved in amazing sync. Ty Lee, who came up beside her, unnoticed by the boys, gave her a wave before watching too; Katara wore her Fire Nation getup, and Ty Lee in hers minus the vest.

Finishing up, Zuko and Aang bowed to each other. Ty Lee and Katara clapped, causing the other two to look up.

"Good morning!" Ty Lee and Katara said.

"'Morning," Zuko and Aang replied, and the girls giggled. Zuko tossed Aang a towel, using his free hand to wipe his face and neck.

Katara walked down the stairs first, approaching Aang while trying to keep her gaze on his face. His hair was really coming in now.

"How'd it go?" she asked him.

"Good. I think I'm really getting the hang of this," Aang said, tossing his towel over his shoulder.

"Can you believe that just a month ago you were so against firebending?"

Aang shrugged, smiling a little. "I guess." He bent down, gathering some leaves and dirt in his hand. With his free hand, he took hers and cupped his leaf hand over hers. She eyed him with a questionable look. His smile widened as his other hand cupped hers from the bottom, and gave their hands an abrupt jerk upwards before raising his hand; the crushed leaves and dirt rose with him. He made a swirling motion, and the debris swirled, becoming bigger and bigger as he rose his hand. While still cupping the bottom of her hand, his other hand lifted to the skies, where the debris continued to twirl and twist gracefully until it couldn't be seen anymore. Katara smiled, gasping with delight, and their eyes met again. "But once you know the true meaning of the element..." his smile widened, "you won't be afraid of it anymore."

"You think that's cool..." Katara snapped out of her state of awe, freeing her hands. "But watch _this_." Katara, with a gentle sweep of her hand, conjured a streak of water out of midair, and Aang's face made her giggle. Extending her hand to him, she let her chi do the rest. Her water streak turned into what looked like half of a...

The duo faintly blushed, and Aang extended a hand; the moment their fingertips touched, the shape moved and shifted, the other half forming from Aang's side of the bending.

Hovering over their hands was a beautiful, crystal blue water heart.

"Aww!" Ty Lee cooed, causing the two to jump apart, their water heart splashing on the ground in the space between them. Clapping, she turned to Zuko and opened her mouth to ask-

"No," Zuko said automatically, and she pouted, shoulders sagging in disappointment. Sighing in defeat, he let his arm unfold from his chest, hand out and fist balling up. Taking a few deep breaths, he concentrated as he briefly closed his eyes; opening them, he let his fist loosen, fingers falling back.

And thus, revealing a bright heart, made of sparking blue flames. Ty Lee beamed, and a smile pulled at the corners of Zuko's mouth.

"Ready Ty Lee?" Aang called.

"Coming, Sifu!" Ty Lee called back, then turned to Zuko. "Thank you for showing me!" she said, kissing him on the cheek before she cartwheeled over to where Aang was waiting. And as he watched her, a worried thought hit him.

That was the first time he was able to produce blue fire.


	9. Meditation

**I know, I know, you guys are mad at me for not updating sooner! Well, I have an excuse!**

**...not really.**

**At first, it was other stories and making another Ty Lee rp blog (which you can kindly follow bubblychiblocker), and getting distracted even more, and doing Zue stuff, and the fact that school started, which caused this fic to be pushed back even _more_...**

**But I'm back! Don't worry! I will finish this story before I make my next one (which I think will be on the lines of Older Gaang stuff+Ty Lee, which should be fun).**

**My apologies for the short chappie xP**

* * *

As the deadline of the Comet drew nearer and nearer, Ty Lee still wasn't able to produce a single gust of air. Aang, however, was a patient teacher, and told her that it takes time and she wasn't going to get it the first few tries. To help her, he told her how hard it was for him to learn earthbending, and waterbending and airbending had been almost a breeze, pun intended. He was getting better with firebending, and she was jealous of him.

The good kind of course.

During her lessons, Ty Lee became more involved with the Nomadic culture (sans the shaving part-she wasn't going to shave her bangs); she now dressed in summer robes that were golden, red, and brown, showing off her shoulders and calves. On training days, it was her stomach that was exposed. She especially loved the jewelry; Aang taught her how to make them.

Ty Lee and Zuko's friendship took a turn for the better she would say. Neither of them spoke of the 'forehead kiss', and Ty Lee preferred to not mention it anyway. Why pester him about it? It was just a little kiss on the forehead.

...But she did like to think about it.

Especially when they sparred together.

Yep, that's right! Both Zuko and Aang were training her, Zuko more so on the hand-to-hand combat and he taught her some firebending forms and stances.

The bubbly girl was also surprised that Zuko didn't discover what was in her bag, a.k.a. snooping. The gift from Mai were personally designed stilettos and shurikens just for her, almost looking like fire lilies. When no one was around, Ty Lee practiced throwing them.

Like Aang had taught her...

She wasn't going to use her gifts to intentionally hurt someone-unless that action is completely necessary. Like Azula, for example. But she knew Aang always wanted to reason first. She was gonna have to practice those habits.

On a crystal clear night, she sat just outside the house, meditating. She wore her usual Nomad robes, with the correct assortment of candles in front of her. The candlelight reflected off her face in a beautiful golden glow, shadows of the flames licking her jawline. Her mind was clear, and she was fully focused.

That was until the back of her neck prickled.

"Yes, Zuzu?" she asked lightly.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"The flames just flickered," explaining with amusement and a bit of enthusiasm, she couldn't help but smile and turn her head, opening her eyes. He looked pretty content, something that she still couldn't get used to. He was always so uptight and moody, and now he's...happier, in a way? "I know it couldn't be Aang, because he's meditating on the other side of the house. I know it's not Toph or Katara, because their footsteps are lighter, and Sokka isn't good with sneaking up on people. He likes to be noticed."

Zuko nodded in surprise, lips jutting out a little bit.

"I hope I'm not, uh...disturbing you," he said.

"No, not at all! It couldn't hurt to join me every now and then, though," she pointed out.

"That's...kinda why I'm here..."

Ty Lee turned around more. Was he blushing? "Oh! Well, have a seat, my sweet!"

Stiffly, Zuko complied and sat across from her. She rearranged the candles so their sides were facing them. He got into his meditation position, and so did she. The silence between them was very peaceful, and Ty Lee had the strongest urge to curl up next to him and go to sleep.

She actually did a bold thing, reaching across the short distance between them without opening her eyes, her fingertips grazing his knuckles for silent permission. Surprisingly, his hands turned, palms facing upwards, and their fingers curved around each other. Ty Lee smiled while Zuko stayed almost emotionless.

His lips twitched though.

::.::

Ty Lee's eye fluttered open, watching the flames and Zuko's inhaling. As he inhaled, the fire waned, and once he exhaled, the fire sparked; the skin around his palms rose in temperature on the exhales. It fascinated her how amazing he was.

"You know you watching me is distracting."

"Oops!" Ty Lee closed her eye shut. "That's cool though, how you can control the flames like that-or should I say, _hot_!"

Zuko opened an eye, arching his good eyebrow.

She did too, "No?"

"No."

"Bad pun?"

"Worst pun in the history of puns."

She giggled, and he couldn't help but dryly chuckle.

::.::

"How's the training going?"

Katara's voice had Aang smile automatically and open his eyes to look at her. "With Zuko or with Ty Lee?"

Katara shrugged, walking further outside. "Both."

"Oh, they're great! The both of them! Zuko's an amazing teacher!" He got to his feet.

"Hey..." Katara playfully sounded offended.

Snickering some, he continued, "And Ty Lee...where do I start? I've never taught anyone before, let alone _airbending_! I'd never thought I'd feel so much hope when I'm around her. Like...like my people are still alive, and they're still living in here." He touched his heart.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy. I just hope you're not stressing yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"Aang, the Comet is drawing nearer and nearer, and you still haven't mastered firebending just yet. _And_ you're also teaching Ty Lee airbending, _and_ you train with me and Toph on occasions since your waterbending and earthbending could use some practice. How can your head not explode from all that?"

Aang shrugged sheepishly, smiling bashfully as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'll be fine, Katara. Besides, I'm thankful for all these things-challenges are fun!"

"Not if they stress you out..." Katara muttered.

"Aw, c'mere," he pulled her in for a hug.

"Wait a minute," she said, but hugged him back anyway. Since he was a firebender now, his skin was a little warmer than usual, almost feverish. His waterbending chi balanced that out.

"What?"

"Aren't _I_ supposed to be comforting _you_?"

Aang pulled back. "Do you want me to make real tears?"

"Oh Spirits."

He made puppy eyes and sucked in his bottom lip repeatedly, blinking several times.

"No. Stop."

He sniffed.

"Aang, no."

Tears welled in his eyes, reaching for her, and she backed away. Before she knew it, she was running, and he was chasing her.

"No!"

"LET ME LOVE YOU!"

::.::

"Hi, Appa," Ty Lee greeted, coming up to rub the flying bison's soft fur. He sounded like he was purring, so he was calm and content like she was. "What do you do when you like someone?"

Appa rose his head up.

"Okay, _love_," Ty Lee corrected sheepishly, and he barked with laughter. She sat down on the ground and cuddled into his warm fur. "But really, what can I do? He's off-limits, no matter what Mai says...Why can't I love anybody different, buddy?" she rubbed his fur some more. "Why does it have to be with Zuko, out of all people?"

Appa snorted.

"Okay, okay, so he's the most amazing guy ever and so what if it weren't for him I wouldn't be with you guys?" Her eyes closed; Appa was a really good pillow. She could fall asleep right there. "If it weren't for Zuko..." she sighed. "I would still be with Azula...Scary thought, huh?"

Ty Lee nodded off after that while Appa made a sound of agreement.

Barely an hour passed, and she didn't wake to notice that Zuko had scooped her up and carried her to her bedroom.

But she did slightly come to when she felt warm lips against her forehead.

* * *

**Next chapter is longer, I promise! I missed you guys :3**


End file.
